


Relief of Symptoms

by Okami01



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Ferdinand needs some immediate relief with a problem he's been having. Hubert is happy to help. For the FE3Houses Kink meme. Someone asked for Ferdinand lactation.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 57
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Relief of Symptoms

" Let me help you." Hubert says quietly as he follows Ferdinand into his quarters. " The meeting will start soon and if you're full it won't matter if you've changed shirts or not."

He closes the door behind him and licks his lips. Hubert has his ulterior motives. He wants nothing more than to wrap his lips against Ferdinand's fat leaking nipples.  
He tries not to stare but it's difficult. 

Milk stained nipples continue to leak through the cotton. Ferdinand's chest heaves. His face is flushed. Half lidded eyes. Cock straining in his pants. 

" You need my assistance… I know how you get sometimes… How to relieve you of your symptoms." He takes a step forward. The husk in his voice would almost be embarrassing if he didn't know Ferdinand felt the same.

Uncharacteristically, Ferdinand averts his gaze. He's trembling and leaking even more. Hubert wonders what would happen if he simply left him alone. Quivering and leaking in denial. 

He'll have to wonder another day. Finally, as Hubert touches his shoulders, Ferdinand speaks.  
" If it is not too much of a burden…"

" There are many things about you that are burdensome. This is not one of them."

Hubert closes the distance and kisses Ferdinand.  
Their tongues collide. As enthusiastic as Ferdinand is, Hubert doesn't know why he didn't give in right away.  
Hubert cups Ferdinand's tits through his shirt.

Ferdinand moans. "C-come on. Don't tease me. If you say you're going to do… then don't mess around."

Hubert chuckles and pushes Ferdinand against the wall. Leans down and takes off Ferdinand's nipples in his mouth.  
It's so good. The warmth and hardness. The milk that leaks out. He kneads Ferdinand's other tit. Decides that they both need more. Tries to push Ferdinand down gently but it's more rough than anything else. 

Ferdinand counties to pant as Hubert unbutton his shirt. The snap of every button makes his own cock stiffer. Warm milk has the garment completely soaked in some areas. When the shirt is finally off, Hubert sees how hard and wet Ferdinand's nipples are. His freckled chest rises and falls quickly. An amazing sight.  
Precum leaks from his trousers. Ferdinand freed his cock from its confines and starts to stroke himself.  
Hubert laughs. " You really are insatiable today."

Ferdinand whines. " I am sorry. Everything is so fuzzy now."

Hubert kisses him again.

Ferdinand's other hand comes to Hubert's neck as if he's trying to coax him back to sucking his tits.  
Hubert complies. " So, so greedy. Of course I'll give you everything you want."  
Hubert doesn't plan on saying much else. His mouth is rather busy now. The liquid trickles into his mouth. Hubert is greedy too. He needs more so he fondles them until Ferdinand's tits give him what he wants. His tongue swirls around. Rolls and pinches the other nipple with his finger. 

They've done this before. It feels electrifying every time.

Ferdinand yells broken praises. How skilled Hubert is, how good it feels. Whispers his name over and over again. He unzips Hubert's trousers and strokes his cock widely.

Hubert hums in pleasure. He doesn't stop sucking. Not until he feels delightfully full.

Ferdinand's back arches suddenly and milk sprays out from his tits. He cums in Hubert's lap. After a couple strokes, Hubert isn't far after him.

They pant for a while. Catching their breath. 

" T-thank you," Ferdinand says. Smiling and with half lidded eyes  
" It's all out now…Though I suppose now we will both need to change clothes. 

"The mess is worth it, any time."

Seeing Ferdinand happy and undone is a wonderful sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (:  
> Here's my Twitter @Tavitay


End file.
